


Un compliment pour un sourire

by SuperiorKenshi



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Elias is an idiot (Kaamelott), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Melias supremacy (Kaamelott), Merlin deserves better (kaamelott), My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorKenshi/pseuds/SuperiorKenshi
Summary: Elias tente de complimenter Merlin sauf que c'est un idiot.Ps: Merlin est très mignon quand il sourit.
Relationships: Elias de Kelliwic'h & Merlin, Elias de Kelliwic’h/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Un compliment pour un sourire

"Vous n'êtes pas complètement nul..."  
Merlin écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase prononcer par son collègue dans un chuchotement à peine audible. Il n'était même pas sur d'avoir bien entendu tellement cela paraissait irréaliste.

"Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça sinon ça va mal ce passer! Vous m'avez très bien entendu." Le sorcier détournait les yeux alors qu'il parlait ne voulant pas croiser le regard insistant de l'enchanteur.

"Mais c'est justement parce que je vous ai bien entendu que je me pose des questions! Vous êtes malades? c'est récurrent les grippes en cette saison, le roi par exemple il-"

"J'ai dit pas nul mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être chiant quand vous vous y mettez-vous!" Elias l'avait coupé dans son explication, là c'était déjà plus habituel et moins surprenant de la part du fourbe.

"AH! Bah la je vous retrouve!" C'est qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour de vrai, il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'autre lui adresse la parole sans l'insulter alors pour le complimenter encore moins.

"Vous savez vraiment pas quand vous taire." Le sorcier commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et à vraiment regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche. ça avait été plus fort que lui, ce matin Merlin bossait dans son coin sur une potion et franchement même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer et bah ça avait l'air de pas mal commencer. Sauf qu'évidemment car il fallait bien que quelque chose cloche, l'enchanteur c’était retrouver envahis de demande de toute sorte et qui n'était clairement pas de son ressort d'expertise alors vous vous en doutez il avait tout foiré et c'était prise remontrance sur remontrance. En temps normal Elias aurait observé de loin sans intervenir et ce serait même moquer un peu de son collègue, mais cette fois ça l'avait énervé.

Il était en colère car au final Merlin avait même raté la potion qu'il avait commencée, vous savez le pas trop raté à la base. C'était au final du pur gâchis et ça le gâchis notre sorcier ça l'énerve. Si on laissait l'enchanteur travailler en paix et qu'on arrêtait de lui demander des trucs hors de son domaine et bah peut-être qu'il ferait enfin de bon truc et cette pensée était si frustrante aux yeux d'Elias.

Le gâchis de potentiel du druide voila un autre truc qui l’énerve! Le problème c'était qu'il manquait de confiance en lui et que si on le poussait juste un peu dans le bon sens avec un peu de soutien il pourrait être bon, même peut être très bon. Le problème c'est que le fourbe comme son surnom l'indique était surement le pire choix pour quelconque personne à la recherche de soutient morale. C'était juste dans son caractère, il était trop gêné et fier pour juste réussir à ne serait-ce que faire un compliment sincère.

Merlin finit par sentir le malaise de son confrère et soupira en décidant de ne pas plus insister. Au final un petit sourire s'installa sur son visage en repensant à la sorte de compliment du sorcier qui l'air de rien le touchait un peu, la journée était peut-être moins pourri que prévu. "ça vous dis une tisane? Je compte m'en préparé une."

"Mmh" fut le seul bruit qui sortit de la bouche du sorcier ce que notre enchanteur considéra comme un oui avant de partir préparer ça tout souriant.

Elias resta là sans bouger un moment, les joues légèrement rouges en repensant au sourire de Merlin... C'était complètement stupide et pourtant un petit sourire s'installa également sur son visage en pensant au simple fait que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui avait réussi à faire sourire l'enchanteur. 

Peut-être qu'il allait dorénavant essayer d'être un bon soutient... Vous savez pour éviter le gâchis de potentiel bien sûr, pas du tout pour le sourire de l'autre imbécile.

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller où me dire votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer!


End file.
